1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel hollow porous microspheres used as substrates for catalyst and used as containers for catalyst to carry out a wide variety of catalyst reactions.
2. Prior Applications
The present application is a continuation-in-part of my copending application Ser. No. 639,126 filed Aug. 9, 1984 and my copending application Ser. No. 657,090 filed Oct. 3, 1984.